


surprise

by suga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, M/M, Surprise Party, i mean by one whole year big woop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suga/pseuds/suga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes a surprise is all you need to recharge your battery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	surprise

**Author's Note:**

> word wants to correct hinata to piñata.
> 
> its the 21st in japan. happy birthday, sunshine.

Kageyama sat with his arms crossed while staring at his phone sitting on his desk. His leg bounced up and down, and the scowl on his face probably would have destroyed said phone had he had powers. His mind was reeling with a million different ideas, and it had finally got to the point where there were _so_ many thoughts, he went blank. Nothing.

He groaned and sat up from his slouching position and picked up his phone. He slid through his contacts, hitting one in particular before placing the phone against his ear. The phone rang once, and then twice, before a rather breathless person picked up on the other end.

“K-Kageyama?” the shaky voice greeted before a quiet, “Daichi stop,” muffled by someone’s hand on the phone.

Kageyama’s face turned a brilliant shade of red and he immediately shook his head, even though the person, or apparently people, on the other end of the line couldn’t see.

“Sorry, sorry Sugawara, this is clearly a bad time! I’ll call back, or you can—”

The boy on the other end laughed softly before clearing his throat. “No, no. It’s okay. Daichi was just going to make dinner.” The last part was more directed to the person mentioned, but Kageyama knew he had interrupted at a very bad time. “What can I do you for, my dear kouhai?”

Kageyama could feel the playful smirk through the phone and he cringed. “Sugawara, that was a very Oikawa-san thing to say.”

“You know I’ve been working on my impression. Ya-hoo, Tobio-chan~”

“Suga!”

The boy on the other end laughed for a few moments before sighing. “But honestly, you never call me. What’s going on? Team not cooperating? Need someone to come down there and kick some ass? I’m sure Dai—”

“No, nothing like that!” Kageyama cut Suga off and covered his face with his hand. He was getting thrown off track at an alarming rate and he needed to get back to the main reason for his call. “The team is fine and everything is fine, and Ennoshita is doing a good job, and Tanaka and Noya haven’t killed anyone yet, so it’s going alright. I’m actually phoning because I need help.”

“We all need help, Kageyama.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes at that and didn’t bother to reply. “Anyway, as you may remember, Hinata’s birthday is next week—”

“Speaking of birthdays, I don’t recall receiving any—”

“Oh, uh, shit…” Kageyama grumbled, he had completely forgot to say _anything_ to Sugawara on his birthday a few days before. “Happy belated birthday. I am bad with birthdays.”

“Yet you seem to remember Hinata’s.” The older boy teased and Kageyama groaned. Again.

“ _Anyway,_ it’s his birthday next week and I wanted to throw him a surprise party.”

There was silence between the two setters before Suga snorted.

“You want to _what_? _You_?” Sugawara laughed, muffling it with his hand before yelling for Daichi. “You’re never going to believe what Kageyama just told me!”

“ _Suga_.” Kageyama hissed into his cell phone, regretting calling the older boy more and more as the time passed. He knew he should have contacted Asahi, or _something_.

“Sorry, sorry!” Suga cried into the phone, barely sorry in the slightest, but Kageyama sighed and waited for the other to calm down. “Okay, so you want to throw him a surprise party, and I need to know why?”

Kageyama cleared his throat before listing off all the reasons. “You and Daichi threw a really great end of year party, so I was thinking something like that again. I’ve never thrown a party, so I have no experience. Hinata wouldn’t shut up about the cake at the end of the year party, so I need the name of the bakery. And I think it would be nice if you two showed up, and once I tell the rest of the team, I can get Noya to drag Asahi away from his apartment for an afternoon.”

“You’ve never thrown—” Suga started before cutting himself off before Kageyama could. “Alright, alright. I can help with that, it’s pretty simple. Are you throwing it the day of his birthday?”

“Yes, on Tuesday. After practice in the gym.”

“How are you going to get everything into the gym if practice is going on in the gym?” Suga asked, and Kageyama’s eyes widened.

“I, uh…”

Suga hummed quietly. “I’ll tell you what. We’ll pick out a cake the day before, okay? I’ll meet you at the bakery, I’ll text you the address, and Daichi and I will bring it home, and when practice is over, everyone can go change in the clubroom while we sneak into the gym and quickly throw up some streamers and bring in the cake. Maybe get Yachi to come and find us when you’re all done practice. Does that sound good?”

Kageyama stayed quiet for a moment as all the plans came together in his mind, and he no longer felt the regret he had felt moments before for calling Suga.

“That sounds great actually. I’ll meet you next Monday, text me the address for the bakery and I’ll pick up any other decorations this weekend.” Kageyama said.

The call ended a few moments later and Kageyama set his phone back down on his desk, a content smile on his face.

 

The next day, Kageyama made sure to let the rest of the team know, including the new first years they were all still trying to get to know. Everyone seemed pretty excited for the surprise party, save for Tsukishima who said he didn’t want to bother even though everyone knew Yamaguchi would talk him into it anyway, and all of their excitement made Kageyama excited though nervous. What if it didn’t succeed?

 

Kageyama managed to pick up a few rolls of streamers and a couple packages of balloons the day before meeting with Suga. They found a cake almost immediately, the exact vanilla and chocolate cake that they had had at their end of year party, and the baker was more than happy to write on it for them.

 

And then the afternoon of the party had arrived.

Hinata had been bombarded all day with birthday greetings and cards; he was exhausted by the time practice was over. He walked with everyone up to the clubroom and sighed quietly as he sat on the floor, trying to talk himself into getting changed.

“I shouldn’t be allowed to be this tired on my birthday.” He whined to no one in particular before he finally slipped out of his shirt. He hadn’t even noticed half the team had already left to go back to the gym.

Kageyama glanced at Hinata. He was glad he didn’t have to really do much to stall him, it was going a lot more smooth than he had anticipated.

“Well, all the more reason to hurry up because you’ll get home and to bed quicker.” Kageyama said, not exactly wanting him to rush, but he’d never seen the other move so slow. They were the only two left in the room and Hinata was still sitting on the floor without a shirt.

Kageyama was trying his best to not think about that small detail.

“You’re right.” Hinata finally said, reaching into his locker from the floor to pull out his school shirt. He slipped it on and did up the buttons, leaving the top two undone before sliding on his team jacket. He stood up and stretched his sore muscles before picking up his book bag. “I’m getting old, Kageyama. Everything hurts. Probably gonna need a hip replacement soon.” He said, matter-of-factly, glancing over to the setter as he held his back. Kageyama rolled his eyes and led them out the door.

The two walked silently down the stairs, Kageyama a step a head of the Hinata, which was bizarre in itself. Kageyama wondered if Hinata was even in the mood for a party, but it was far too late now.

They rounded the corner and Kageyama frowned, looking up at the gym to see the lights on inside.

“That’s weird, I swear Tanaka turned the gym lights off.” Kageyama mumbled loud enough for Hinata to hear. He grabbed Hinata’s arm before the boy walked off in a daze and tugged him towards the gym. He reached up and slid the door open to the side, glancing over at Hinata. “I’m glad we checked, this would have ended up bad for the team if we left the lights on and doors unlocked.” He said, stepping into the gym with Hinata in tow, right as the entire team and former members shouted at them.

“Happy birthday, Hinata!”

Kageyama’s eyes were on Hinata, and he grinned widely at the reaction. Hinata’s eyes were blown wide in surprise, but the smile was brighter than anything else. His cheeks were flushed as his eyes moved over the crowd in front of them. Noya was bouncing up and down alongside Tanaka, who was also whooping with his arms in the air.   Sugawara and Daichi stood off to the side where the cake was set on a table; sixteen candles ready to be lit.

It took Hinata a few more moments to wrap his head around what was happening and soon he was jumping around with the other team members, thanking them for coming to the party that he had no idea about and receiving even more birthday wishes.

Kageyama looked around the gym before moving towards Suga. He observed the small section of black and orange streamers around the table and the orange balloons scattered on the floor.

“Thank you guys again for the help.” Kageyama said quietly, looking towards Hinata jumping around with everyone.

“It’s no problem, my precious kouhai.” Suga sang, bumping his shoulder against the younger setter’s.

“Suga I swear to god.”

The older boy just laughed quietly before slipping away to talk to his old teammates. Somewhere along the line, someone had procured a Bluetooth speaker and music had started to fill the gym with music.

It was a fun night of silly party games, stories and laughter all around and wasn’t even shut down when a Takeda had come around to tell them to go home. They bought his silence with a piece of cake.

It was after everything had been cleaned up and put away when the party died down. Kageyama and Hinata were the last two in the gym with the spare set of keys to lock up. The two were unusually quiet as they stepped out of the gym and into the crisp summer evening. The lights were off inside and the doors were locked before they started on their way towards the front of the school. The sun had just before set, and there was a dull light on the horizon. The only other lights were those of street lamps over the sidewalk.

They remained quiet as they walked down the street until they made it to where they’d normally split off. Hinata stopped and turned to Kageyama, a shy smile playing at his lips.

“Sugawara told me that it was all your idea.” He said quietly, cheeks flushed a little.

Kageyama bit the inside of his lip gently before nodding. “It was.”

Hinata stepped closer to Kageyama before slowly reaching out to take the other’s hand. Kageyama’s heart stopped, or skipped, or _something_ he couldn’t quite explain as their fingers locked together. He didn’t know if he should pull away, but he didn’t. He didn’t want to.

Hinata stayed quiet for a moment, looking at their hands between them. He took a deep breath before looking up at the setter, eye’s wide and a bigger smile on his face.

“Thank you for doing all of that. It really meant a lot to me, coming from you. I know I was tired and groggy and just unbearably not myself during practice but that get together was definitely what I needed, so thank you. Thank you for thinking about me and my birthday.” Hinata said quietly, his smile never faltering. “Even though you apparently forgot Sugawara’s.”

Kageyama groaned and let his head fall forward. “Why did he have to bring that up?”

Hinata laughed quietly and reached up with his free hand, lifting Kageyama’s face a bit so he could look at him properly. “Because it makes what you put together even more special. When he told me it was your idea I couldn’t believe it, but you did it. And yeah it was with help, but it was your idea, and you followed through and that means a whole lot. Because you’re Kageyama and you’re bad with feelings and everything.”

“Eh?”

Hinata cleared his throat and shook his head. “That sounded better in my head, sorry.”

“It’s okay, I get it.” Kageyama said slowly, eyeing their hands, which were still laced at the fingers. This was not normal for them, but he’d like it to be. Maybe Hinata did too.

Hinata bit his lip as he looked up at Kageyama, a contemplative expression took over his features before he let his lip go.

“I didn’t get a lot of gifts because I didn’t really ask for anything.” He started, shifting closer to the setter. Kageyama’s gulped a lump that was in his throat as he watched the smaller boy carefully. “But there is one thing I’d like.” He added, biting his lip again.

“What is it?” Kageyama asked, unsure as to why he had started whispering all of a sudden. It was nighttime, but they weren’t talking loud enough to disrupt anyone in the first place.

“If you don’t mind…” Hinata started, his free hand moving back up to Kageyama’s face, passed his cheek and to the back of his head. He tugged him down gently, and Kageyama was more than happy to comply, not that his body would have let him protest in the long run anyway.

Slowly, their lips met. The kiss was soft and gentle, as neither had the need to rush. It was their first, but didn’t feel like their last as they both broke away a few moments later with wide eyes and big grins. Hinata stole one more kiss before stepping down from his tiptoes, squeezing Kageyama’s hand between them.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while.” Hinata said quietly, and if Kageyama was being honest, he had as well. “And it’s not something I could get wrapped in giftwrap.”

Kageyama could feel his cheeks burning and he was glad for the dim lighting to hide the fact that he was blushing. And with an ounce of courage that he managed to bundle together, he smiled one of his not-creepy smiles and nodded.

“Well, I wish I had known that because I would have given you your gift earlier.”

Kageyama noticed Hinata’s eyes widen a fraction at his statement before the two leaned towards one another for another tender kiss. It broke seconds later, but the two kept their foreheads pressed against each other.

“Happy birthday, Hinata.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are the cat's pajamas.


End file.
